My stay inside the world of Vale:RWBY
by DeathTheKidd2313
Summary: This is what the title suggests, my stay in Vale. I tell my story inside the wonderful team of RWBY.
1. Team RWBY and JNPR

My stay inside the world of Vale:RWBY

Chapter 1: Team RWBY and JNPR

It was my first day at BEACON, not knowing where things were didn't help much. Neither did not knowing anyone, accept for Ruby Rose. I heard much about her and her encounter with Roman Torchwick, along with the help of Glenda Goodwitch and the mysterious rouge "huntress" that fought against Glenda and Ruby. In my eyes, she wasn't a huntress, just a rouge... Maybe a "rouge huntress"..? I dont know, or frankly care at this point.

The ship pulled up to Beacon, a blonde male was throwing up in the trashcan. I stayed away from him but kept an eye on him, seeing if he was trustworthy. Walking through the gate, I saw the massive building. Beacon was huge!

I was walking around the courtyard, along with a huge mass of people, looking for Ruby or her older sister, Yang. I finally gave up and followed the huge crowd into the school.

A lot of people were standing in this huge room. I leaned against the wall in the back, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I finally saw Yang, but didn't wanna talk to her quite yet. I then saw Ruby and that blonde that threw up on the ship.

I smiled a bit as I saw Ruby but focused on the blonde, they talked for a bit and Ruby finally left to see Yang.

I ran up to the blonde, eager to make a new friend. "Hello there", I said as I ran up to his side.

"Um, hello, who are you?"

"Call me... Kidd, and you are?"

"Jaune Arc"

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Jaune Arc"

He took my hand and we shook hands. "Nice to meet you too, Kidd"

Through a microphone, someone cleared their throat, and as I saw him, I knew who he was, Professor Ozpin.

"Ill.. Keep this brief. You traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and aquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amungst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

And with that speech, he walked off, letting Glenda Goodwitch speak. I listened to her and sighed. _'This place will be the death of me...', I thought._

Jaune walked up to Ruby, Yang and Weiss Schnee. I silently followed him.

"Im a natural blonde you know", he said to Weiss.

She didnt respond, instead she looked at the floor and rubbed her forhead.

_**Later that night**_

Jaune and I walked to the middle of the room, filled with sleeping bags. I put mine down and he unrolled his, excited to sleep.

"Hey", I said when he got finished.

"One sec", He replied as he walked away.

I watched as he walked around the room in his footie pajamas. He walked in front of Yang's line of sight and she didn't seem too happy about that.

"Wait up!" I called and followed him.

He turned around and pointed at Yang. "What do you think?"

I just stared at him.

"Of the blonde, what do you think of the blonde?"

"You could... She could do better" I patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the compliment" He aid sarcastically.

Instead of looking at Yang, like him, I watched Ruby, as she finally turned over on her sleeping bag and getting ready to sleep.

"Dude!" He punched my shoulder.

"What?" I punched his back.

"Why are you looking at the small red head?"

"Because...", I looked at him "I can?"

He snickered and punched my chest this time. "You like her, dont you?"

I pushed him to the floor. "Why do you care?"

He smiled and jumped back up. "You do!"

I sighed and walked back to my sleeping bag. "Sleeping yet, or not?"

"Sure, I am pretty tired" He yawned and layed down.

I followed his example and layed down. I yawned again and began to get tired. I finally fell asleep.

_**Early in the morning**_

I finally awoke the sound of a orange haired girl walking around excitedly.

"Uhhh..." I rubbed my head and brushed my long hair with my fingers.

I packed up my sleeping bag and walked off to my new locker and stuffed my sleeping bag in it.

I looked over and saw ruby cuddling her weapon and held back a laugh.

I finally saw Jaune walk between Ruby and Yang, holding a piece of paper and mumbling to himself.

"Hey Jaune!" I walked up and patted his shoulder. "Problem?"

"Yeah! I cant remember what locker I stored my weapon in!"

"Wasn't it... Locker 338?"

"No, but I think it was close." He walked off to find the locker.

I walked past Weiss talking with a girl with long red hair. Shuffling back to my locker to retrieve my weapon, I saw Ruby and Yang leaving, along with Jaune, so I quickly grabbed my foldable sniper and walked behind them.

After following them outside, I was standing on a plate, a plate that shoots you into the Emerald Forest. I listened to Ozpin as he explained it.

He said something about... Upon landing, whoever you make eye contact with is your partner... I began thinking how there was an odd number of people, so I wanted to be partners with Ruby, and maybe another person...

"Take your positions" Is the last thing I heard him say.

I leaned forward, put my right foot forward and rested my right hand on my right knee with my left hand on top, ready to launch.

People kept getting launched into the air, which made me feel a bit sick, but I closed my eyes and waited until Jaune launched to ready further.

Yang got launched, then Ruby. Jaune took off without notice, and as my plate flung upward, I pushed off and followed behind the rest of the people flying through the air.

I followed Ruby as she pulled out her sycthe and caught a tree branch, slowing her down and dropping her into the forest. I grabbed the branch as hard as I could and stopped spinning almost instantly, I then dropped down behind Ruby and watched her. She ran after touching the ground, and I followed, without hesitating. I saw her stop in front of Weiss, and Weiss walked off.

So I took the opportunity to say, "Hi"

She turned around and looked at me. "..Hiiii.."

"My name is Kidd." I smiled at her. My mother said my smile and smarts were my best qualities. So I wanted to get her to like me, big deal.

She smiled back, which made my stomach crawl with butterflies. "I'm Ruby, nice to meet you"

"So are we partners or are you partners with Weiss...?"

"I dont know, she took off that way, even after we made eye contact."

I walked over to Ruby, feeling nervous, even though she was just another person. "Partners?" I held my hand out.

"Partners" She sgreed and shook my hand.

I smiled even more. "So, where are we going?"

Just as she was about to speak, Weiss walked up and froze when she saw me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kidd, and since there is an odd number of people here... Why cant we be partners? The three of us?" I smiled at Weiss which she looked at the ground.

"Fine... But were not friends!"

"Why cant we be friends? We are a team! Aren't we?"

Ruby spoke up this time. "Of course were a team!" She grabbed Weiss and started walking off into the forest, and I followed.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Looking for the relics "Answered Weiss.

I followed along, happy to be on a team with my... Crush.

Weiss took the lead, and after a few minutes of walking, turned around, a bit farther ahead than us. "Why are you two so slow?!"

Ruby, faster than I could follow, ran up behind Weiss and gloated, "Im not slow, see?"

I continued walking for a bit. Making sure to stay close to the two.

"Weiss, just because I dont know how to deal with people, doesnt mean I dont know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after its all over, youre gonna be like, 'Wow, that Ruby girl is really, really, cool, and I wanna be her friend." She then dissapeared, leaving behind a lot of rose petals.

I looked around, trying to listen for her, but nothing...

"Uhhh... Where did she go?" I asked.

"Dont you think if I knew, I would have followed her!?"

"I dont know! You dont seem to LIKE her!"

A pair of red eyes looked at me from behind Weiss. "Uhh... W-weiss!"

"What now?!"

I pointed to the eyes, and her eyes basically doubled in size. My first encounter with the creatures of Grimm...

I pulled out my sniper rifle and unfolded it. I pulled the lever back and left it pop forward, putting an explosive dust crystal in the barrel. She pulled out Myrtenaster, her rapier. I crouched low to the ground, to steady my sniper. She fended off an attack from one of the many Beowolves surrounding us, which pushed her backwards. She was readying for an attack, as was I.

I pulled the trigger, the large crystal firing from the barrel, hitting the nearest beowolf, exploding. The beowolves body fell backwards to the ground, its head being gone.

Weiss charged the beowolf neartest to her, about to scorth it with fire, but Ruby came out of nowhere, causing her to shoot the fire to the side, setting a tree on fire.

At that moment, the beowolf Ruby hit, struck at her. Ruby barely blocked it, but got throw into Weiss.

"Watch it!" She said to Weiss

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn, I could have killed you!"

"You'll have to try a lot harder then that", Ruby rolled her eyes slightly.

The fire startled the beowolves, and I turned and ran away from the fire, as did Ruby and Weiss. Then, they started arguing... Again.

Ruby angerly cut down a tree as I walked away from her, following Weiss. I sat on the ground next to ruby, not mant feet away from where we were before as Weiss walked back and forth, pretending to know where we were supposed to go.

Ruby stood up and I followed shortly after, tuning them out. Just as I thought they worked out their differences, they went face to face and almost yelled at each other. "Why cant you two just get along?" I asked after Weiss left hearing distance.

"Shes so.. UGH!" She threw down her arms.

"I know, I know, you dont have to tell me." I walked off after Weiss and dragged Ruby behind me.

Soon after, a large nevermore found us, and swooped low and tried to grab us, instead, we grabbed its legs, and flew on it for a while.

Even after hanging on to the nevermore, they still argued...

Ruby jumped off, shortly after talking to Weiss, as did I. I followed her and tried to look for somewhere to land, but there wasnt a spot. Instead, there was a large cirlce of stone, where Yang and a black haired girl... With a.. Bow... Was standing. I bent my knees and prepared for the landing.

Just before Ruby hit the ground, a petrified Jaune intercepted her course and slammed into her, sending them both into a tree. I, on the other hand, slammed into the ground, using my dark blue arua to stop my fall.

"Hello" I waved my hand at them, as soon as my aura left, and Yang looked at me.

"Hello, who are you?" She looked at me as though she were interrogating me.

"Uh... My name's... Kidd" I smiled a bit.

"Kidd? What kinf of nam eis that?" The then turned around and saw the orange haired girl riding an ursa major. The ursa fell down, dead, and she hopped off, followed by a guy with black hair with a small purple streak running down the left side of his hair.

The orange haired girl chose the golden castle piece.

Then came the death stalker, lead by the girl with red hair. That death stalker was massive.

I grabbed the last horse piece remaining, and saw that Yang got mad and flared her Aura.

Weiss, still hanging on to the nevermore, was now in view as the giant bird flew above us.

Weiss lost her grip, fell and got caught by Jaune, who both fell to the ground, Weiss landing on his back.

Ruby charged the death stalker, only to be knocked aside. She got back up and tried shooting it in the face, with no effect. Ruby folded her scythe and and put it on her belt. Ruby was running back but the nevermore shot feathers down at Ruby, one cathing her cspe, not letting her escape.

The death stalker was close to her, so I quickly loaded a crystal into the chamber and aimed at the death stalker. I was getting ready to fire when Weiss shot through the feathers, like a bullet, and froze the death stalkers stinger in ice.

They exchanged a few words, which I couldnt make out. The death stalker began moving, which frightened me a bit. The nevermore screeched in the air.

I threw Ruby the horse piece, which she caught and gave to Yang for safekeeping.

I quickly stood up and followed the group as they ran over a small hill. We ran to a huge cliff, with tall rock spires with a flat roof running on top of them, and a large temple looking building in front of the cliff.

The death stalker still far behind and the nevermore trailing above. We ran and hid behind pillars, just as the death stalker emerged from where we ran through. We kept running to the building, where only a small bridge was there to get you across.

Nora used her grenade launcher to distract the bird as we kept running to the bridge.

The death stalker ran after Ren and Blake, trying to get its prey.

Nora, Ren, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaune and I made it to the bridge, but Pyrrha stayed near the frint of the bridge, shooting the death stalker, dealing almost no damage to it.

Just as the death stalker got to the bridge, Pyrrha ran along side Blake to avoid its massive claws.

We continued running along the bridge, until the nevermore smashed into it, causing Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Blake, Yang, Weiss and I to be trapped, away from Ren and Pyrrha, who kept battling the death stalker. Nora sent herself and Jaune to aid the two fight the death stalker.

Blake got sent over the edge, using her weapon, Gambol Shroud, to swing to the nevermore and eventually landing near us.

I stood near Ruby. I remembered I had a bullet in the chambe so I crouched and took aim at the nevermore.

All five of us fired our fired repeatedly at the nevermore, never missing, only it dodging or shrugging off its small flecks of pain. It collided its wing into the supports of the temple, breaking it, and sending us into the fog below.

We all jumped from flying piece of debris to another, jumping higher to the bridged above. We all landed safely, even me.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby ran off, and I continued to fire my explosive crystals at the giant nevermore.

Finally, Yang got the giant nevermore to crash against the cliff, allowing Ruby's plan to finally start.

Weiss froze the tail of the nevermore to the cliff. Blake and Yang use Blakes weapon to make a slingshot, using two pillars to pull the string back. Weiss used a glyph to stop the string when it was pulled back far enough.

Weiss released the string and used the glyph to push Ruby with a bit more force. Ruby rushed at the giant nevermore who was trapped and unable to defend itself. Ruby fired a few rounds to speed herself up and caught the nevermore's neck with her scythe and stopping at the cliff. Weiss then made a wall of glyphs running straight up so Ruby could run up. Ruby ran up the wall of glyphs and finally decapitated the nevermore as soon as the reached the top, the body of the dead nevermore falling into the fog below.

"Son of a b-" I started to say

Weiss covered my mouth before I could finish the final word. "Dont use those kinds of words!"

I pulled her hand away from my mouth "Well sooooorry" I rolled my eyes.

_**Later that night**_

I was standing near Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby as they announced the four teammates names. Team CRDL was first.

Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie were next, given the name JNPR. Next was out team, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Kidd... Most people in the crowd were confused, never seeing a five person team before, but Professor Ozpin was looking rather happy. He assigned us as Team RWBY, not letting my K get in the way.

I sighed with relief, knowing my crush will always be in my team. The leader of our team, in fact.

_Journal entry number one_

_An exciting first few days!_

_That was my first few days at BEACON, crazy, action packed and finally getting to meet my crush. Gosh, she is so cute... Uh, I mean... whatever. This is my PRIVATE journal, right? Who's gonna get in it? Still many more pages of my journal to be filled, each with a mention of... My crush. I hope she will start liking me, seeing as though she is great at arguing. _

_Other than that, I am glad I got accepted in Team RWBY. I am in a team with FOUR GIRLS! I will NEVER get to use the bathroom in the morning. I just hope I dont have to change in front of them, or worse, them change in front of me! Thats it for today, I guess. Good night Team RWBY, and sweet dreams my little flower XOXO._

**That was the first chapter in my onging series, "My stay inside the world of Vale:RWBY". Hope you guys injoyed! And this is my first Fanfiction, EVER! So please leave likes, dislikes, and anything else you can think of that will help. Thanks again!**

**I should have a new chapter every other day, maybe two a day on weekends. I am really putting a lot of my time into this, making it detailed, rewriting it because it didn't make too much sense or one of the characters wasn't acting like they normally do. Again, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!**


	2. My crush becomes second in line

Chapter 2: My crush becomes second in line

I woke up on my bed, which I still wanted it to be hanging from the ceiling. I got up and yawned loudly. Ruby poked her head out from her covers and gave me a mean look

"Shhhh!"

I groaned at sat up in bed, my hair really messy. She giggled, not being able to sleep again.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her.

"Your hair", she giggled again.

She walked into the bathroom, getting ready to leave, for, where ever. She didnt close the door, so I thought she was decent. I walked up to the doorway, watching her. Luckily, she was fully clothed.

I blushed a bit watching her manage her hair. _'She looks so cute' _I thought to myself.

She noticed me staring and looked at me. "Why are you staring at me?"

I quickly looked away, making sure she didnt suspect anything. "N-no reason..."

She eyed my carefully and slowly brushed her hair. I took a peek at her from the corner of my eye, but she was still looking, so I averted my eyes again.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that!?"

Thinking she would break my heart if I told her I liked her, I instead looked down and quietly replied "Dont worry about it..." Then walked back to my bed to grab my journal. I quickly wrote down:

_'If I tell her I like her, she'll just shoot me down, like all my other crushes. I'll keep quiet about this, for now...'_

I quickly closed my journal and hid it in my second pillows pillow case. I sighed silently and saw Ruby walk out of the bathroom. She gathered her regular combat outfit and walked back to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it.

I, myself, have multiple combat outfits, all the same, so I never sleep in anything else. Most of the time I wash my current one and wear another one, but not at the moment.

I stood up and brushed my hair with my fingers. I walked to the door, getting ready to leave, when Ruby walked up behind me, apparently done changing.

"Where are you going?", She asked?

"Im going to the library", I turned the knob.

"Sounds boring", Ruby stood next to me.

I opened the door and walked out. "Follow or dont, I dont mind."

She followed right next to me. "Gonna read something interesting?"

"Maaaybe" I smirked.

"What is it?" She looked at me closer.

"Its a book that someone I know reads."

"Who who who?" She pestered me over and over.

"Not telling, so stop bugging me about it" I patted her head.

She blushed and removed my hand. "Please dont do that."

I smiled "Sorry."

We entered the library together, and I walked to a small bookshelf in the back of the room. I grabbed a book with an all green cover. I opened the book to my bookmark.

"Whats the book called?" Ruby walked up behind me.

"Ninjas of Love" I said with a smirk.

"Is that an erotic book?!"

I scoffed. "Maybe, but it sure as hell isnt mine." I slid the book back and sat at the nearest table.

I saw Blake at the doorway, watching me.

"Hey Blake" I waved to her.

"Hey Kidd.." She walked over and pulled the green book out of the shelf.

"What genre is that book? It sounds erotic" I smirked.

Her cheeks turned pink as she heard my question. "Why do you care?" She sat down at the table across from me.

"Because I like books" I rested my elbows on the table as Ruby sat next to me.

"I like books too" She said with a smile. "Maybe you can read aloud to us?"

Blake blushed a darker pink, almost red. "No!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She gave Blake a puppy-dog face.

"I said no!" She gave Ruby a cold stare.

Ruby folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "Fine!"

Blake began reading her book. I rested my head on the table and got a little sleepy. Ruby poked my forhead which made me jump a bit.

"Wh-what?!" I shot upright, looking around.

"Blake left ten minutes ago, I sat here..." She blushed a bit. "Reading, yeah reading" She smiled.

"When do our classes start?" I asked her with a tired voice.

"Next week Monday"

"I cant wait to kill more Grimm" I smiled evily at the thought of blowing off the head of Grimm.

She looked at me like I was weird. "Do you LIKE killing things?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes!"

"Then, yes I do. I enjoy killing things"

Ruby sat still for a moment, looking into space. She shuddered after a few seconds, thinking of... Not even God knows..

"What's you weapons name, Kidd?"

That question took me off balance. "Uh..."

"It doesnt have name?!"

I looked down and shook my head slightly.

"Let me see your weapon" She held out her hands.

I pulled out my foldable sniper and rested it in her hands.

"It folds up like mine"

"Easier to carry it"

She nodded in agreement and I unfolded my sniper by flaring my aura. Ruby began lookin at the weapon, figuring out what it did, and what it shot.

"This thing has a really big barrel"

"It shoots large dust crystals"

Her jaw dropped. Ruby's _Crescent Rose _only fired, from what I knew, bullets, regular bullets. She loaded a crystal into the chamber by pulling the lever back and let it pop forward.

"Uhh.. Please dont fire that thing, it'll make a huge hole"

"Dont worry! I've used a sniper rifle before!"

"This one is not an ordinary sniper" I grabbed my sniper and refolded it.

"Skoni" I said aloud.

"Huh?"

"Skoni means dust in... Another language"

I unfolded my sniper and rested it on the table. I traced the word 'Skoni' on the side, and flared my aura. _Skoni _was now written on the side of my sniper, engraved by fire.

"Woah! That was cool!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks"

"How did you do that?"

"My parents had me when they were both hunter and huntress. I was a hunter the second I was born. Unable to control my powers at the age of 10, they sent me here to train with Glenda Goodwitch. After 5 years, today, I became a true hunter..."

Ruby was speachless. "You're a hunter? Then why didn't you use your powers when fighting that giant nevermore?"

"Glenda told me not to... I might have lured in other Grimm. Too many to kill"

"Can you show me some of your powers?" She stared at me excitedly.

I reached down into my right combat boot and pulled out a blue wand with red at the end.

She gasped at my wand and pointed at it. "A real life hunters wand!"

I thought of some things, and finally came up with a good one. I traced the shape of a ruby into the air and projected my thougths to making a ruby. A shining object floated in the air afterwaords, and I grabbed the new ruby.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands"

She did as I was told and kept her hands open. I dropped the ruby into her hands and she wrapped her fringers around it. "May I look now?"

"Go ahead"

She opened her eyes and her finger, gasping at the sight of the ruby. "Wow, its beautiful"

_'Just like you...' _

I smiled and looked at her. "Like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She hugged me tight.

I learned something interesting. Instead of blushing, I can make my cheeks white, not red. I began to blush then turned my cheeks white, reversing the blood flow.

She released me and looked at my face. "Your cheeks are white"

I nodded, knowing that already. "Im heading back to our room, cya there"

She smiled. "Later!" Then went back to inspecting the ruby.

I waled back to our room, and opened the door to see Weiss studying, not even changed out of her pajamas yet.

"Hey Weiss" I sat down next to her and looked at what she was studying about. She was reading about nevermores and their weaknesses.

"What do you want?" She was writing down facts about the nevermores

"I want to study with you, is that ok?"

She looked away, not letting me see her face anymore. "Fine, but dont slow me down."

"The nevermores weakness is its neck" Saying the only fact about it not listed in the book.

She stopped writing and looked at me. "How do you know that? It's not in the book."

"Remember Ruby, cutting off its head easily? Blake and Yang did almost nothing to it. It just shrugged off the 'injuries' and kept fighting."

Her mouth dropped open and she stuttered. "H-h-how did I not think of that?" The blue eyed girl started furiously writing new things down. "What else do you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders, looking at her notes. She had a lot written down, a real teachers-pet if you ask me, but, she is my second crush, just in case me and Ruby dont work out.

She sighed and pulled out a textbook.

"What are you reading this time?" I leaned closer to read with her.

"Nothing! Get away!" The stubborn heiress pushed me onto the floor, looking away.

"The hell?!" I sat upright an rubbed my head.

"I dont like being close to other people!" The obvious lie escaped her lips.

"Lies" I crossed my arms.

"Lie?!" She stood straight up, setting her books and papers aside first.

I nodded and smiled. "Lie" I let it roll off my tounge in a joking way.

I stood up and stood almost 3" taller than her. "You like being close to people, especially people you like" I leaned forward so we were face to face.

She blushed and looked away. "What do you mean, 'people I like'?

"Me" I grabbed her shoulders, leaning around to see her face.

Her blush intensified, mixing the two opposite colors, red and blue.

"Well? Dont you like me?" I pecked her cheek and smiled.

"Fine! I do kinda like you, ok?!" She looked down.

"Yeah, I know" Pulling her books and notes off her bed, I set them under her bed and layed down.

"Th-thats my bed!"

"Ours?" I scooted closer to the wall so she had room to sleep.

"Ive never slept with anyone before" She rubbed her arm slowly, unsure of herself.

I patted the bed and smiled. "Come on!"

She slowly climb in the bed next to me and turned so she was facing towards me. I gentley pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her.

She rested her head against my chest and fell asleep fast. I bent down and kissed her cheek, whispering "I love you" I her ear as she slept. She snuggled close to me and I wrapped my arms around her a bit tighter.

I then fell asleep as fast as I had woke up that morning.

**That was that. Sorry for the late upload. I had some places to go tonight, not being able to work on this chapter for the entire day, except near midnight. Hoped you guys enjoy! More to comne tomorrow, I hope. **

**Please review with likes and dislikes and any improvements you can think of. **

**I thought about Weiss and her... Blue-ness. Blue is my favorite color, and Weiss is really smart. So, I decided to choose to date her instead of Ruby. Though, I will change this later on or make and entirely different series. **

**DEATHTHEKIDD OUT!**


	3. A lover's demise

Chapter 3: A lover's demise

_**Early in the morning**_

I woke up in bed with the sleeping heiress in my arms. I smiled softly and kissed her forehead. She shifted a bit and fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey sleeping beauty" I kissed her forehead again.

"Good morning my prince" She giggled softly and pecked my lips.

I sat up and pulled the covers off me. She sat up after me and hugged me from the back, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Weiss?" I turned my head around to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Can you let me get ready for today?"

She stubbornly shook her head and hugged tighter.

"And why not?"

"I want to spend the entire weekend with you, without letting you go."

"Fine, but at least let me get my journal"

She pecked my cheek and nodded, letting me go. I got up and walked to my bed, sliding my hand into the pillow case and slid out my journal.

"Hurry up!"

I walked back to the bed and climbed back to my usual spot. Weiss then wrapped her arms around me and closed her eyes. I slid the pen up from the top and opened to the almost full first page and wrote:

'_Weiss is really clingy, I don't know why but I'm going to try and find out. From what I know, my weekend is hers, not mine. Not complaining but I wanted to spend time with friends. Nevertheless, spending time with Weiss will be just as good'_

"Kidd?" She looked up at me as I closed my book.

"Yes?"

"Would you hate me if I wanted kids?"

"Uh… Well, no, I guess not, why?" The question REALLY threw me off. I thought of the cost and the living space needed for kids.

"Because, I want two kids" She snuggled closer to me.

"We would need a house and a lot of money but were still in BEACON so we can't yet, and if we do me might get in trouble because we aren't the same age and…" I sucked in a huge breath, saying all the faster and faster as I went.

She planted a kiss on my lips and shut me up. She pulled away quickly and smiled. "I have a cabin we can use."

"Money?"

"I have a lot of lien hidden at the cabin."

"We wouldn't be able to return after leaving, you know."

She nodded and we kissed, enjoying the feel of each other's lips. I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and rested her head on my chest, on the usual spot. I pulled her closer and held her tight.

"Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too" She squeezed me tight and I smiled. 'I wonder where our team went…,' I thought to myself

"Where did our team go?"

"I kicked them out so we could be alone"

I smiled, and kissed her cheek. She blushed a bit. "Can we go back to sleeping?

"Sure" I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

_**Ruby:**_

Ruby walked through the halls of BEACON, kicked out of the team dorm.

Ruby quietly whispered to herself. "What was Weiss thinking? Sleeping with Kidd. He liked me first! Wait, why do I care?" She rested a hand over her heart. It beat faster every time she thought of Kidd.

"Do I like him?" She let many questions run free in her head.

Yang stepped out of the library.

"Hey sis!" Yang walked alongside Ruby

"Why did Weiss kick us out?" Ruby asked her older sister.

"So she and Kidd could be alone"

"For what?!"

She stopped and grabbed Ruby's shoulder and looked her dead in the eye. "Ruby Rose, are you jealous of Weiss?"

She blushed, afraid of telling Yang. "N-no!"

"Don't lie" Yang stared deep into the young warriors eyes.

Ruby looked down to the floor. "I don't know" She said honestly.

"Why don't you?" She began walking again and dragged Ruby behind her.

"Because, I think he likes me but he's dating Weiss."

"Maybe because you didn't seem interested in him, at least, not in front of him."

"Maybe you're right Yang, but it's too late now."

They walked back to the team dorm to see if Weiss and Kidd were done with whatever they were doing.

_**Blake:**_

She sat in the library reading a book, like usual. She noticed Yang had just left, not bothering to look at a book. She sighed and got distracted by the thought of having a boyfriend… Or a girlfriend.

Blake stood up and walked out the door, closing her book with a bookmark placed where she stopped reading. The courtyard was a really beautiful place, somewhere she went often to forget about her troubles. She walked out of the school doors and into the large area of space.

She walked to one of the flower patches and sat down near it, smelling the sweet aroma of the flowers near her. She continued reading her book, not noticing the dark figure looming around the corner.

The dark figure slammed the hilt of a sword into the back of Blake's head, knocking her out. They lifted Blake over their shoulder and walked to the nearest town, not that far from BEACON. He walked into the open door of a large warehouse and knocked four times on the right wall.

A man's voice echoed throughout the warehouse. "I got her"

He closed the door as the lights inside the warehouse lit up. The man brought the unconscious Blake to a man who hid in the shadows. He dropped her on the ground, not caring for her at all.

"Good job, your pay with triple this week." A familiar voice said. As the man stepped out of the shadows, the sound of a cane sounded every step. The man emerged from the shadows, the usual white suit, the white bowlers cap and the cane; Roman Torchwick.

"This one will get good money from Ozpin, if he wants her back, that is." He chuckled at his remark and ordered the man to put Blake in the cage on the wall. He did so and locked her inside.

"Call Ozpin, we have a ransom to collect."

_**Ozpin's office:**_

Ruby, Weiss, Yang and I all stood in front of Ozpin's desk, waiting for why we were to come here.

"Roman Torchwick" He said his name with a hint of disgust in his name, "Called me about your missing teammate"

Yang stepped forward with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Did they hurt her?"

Ozpin shook his head and looked at Ruby. "I'm sending you four, along with Ms. Goodwitch, to find Blake and return her here safely."

Ms. Goodwitch stood up and held out the tablet she always had with a message from Roman, it said he wanted the heiress, Weiss Schnee to go to the warehouse alone, and give him the codes to the Schnee Dust Company. At seeing the message I clenched my fists and cursed in my head.

Ozpin stood up and sipped some coffee from his mug, raising his free arm towards to the door. Ms. Goodwitch walked out the door and Ruby, Yang, Weiss and I followed behind.

I walked next to Weiss and slipped my fingers between hers. We kept walking, nobody saying a thing.

We walked to the courtyard to find a hover jet (Don't know if that's what they're called) waiting for us. Ms. Goodwitch got in first, followed by Yang, Ruby, Weiss and myself.

The heiress nervously gripped my hand tighter as we lifted into the air, the door closing.

I looked at Ms. Goodwitch. "Why do we need a hover jet? The walk isn't very far."

"It may not be very far, but we'll look like one of Roman Torchwick's hover jets as we land."

I nodded and waited for us to get there before they opened the door. We still hadn't landed yet, the drop not too far. Ms. Goodwitch jumped down to the ground and landed softly on the ground, followed by Ruby and Yang.

Weiss jumped down after them, almost losing her footing as she landed. I jumped and landed on the feet, looking at the warehouse.

"No matter what, don't give the codes up." I whispered in her ears.

"I know, I know!" She whispered.

I squeezed her hand. "Ready?"

She nodded as another hover jet took off from behind the warehouse, the door open, revealing Blake in a cage and a woman with a red outfit on.

Ms. Goodwitch stepped forward and used her wand to create a lightning storm above the hover jet. She ordered crystal rain from the clouds, impaling the top of the hover jet.

Just like before, the huntress used fire to melt the crystals off the jet.

I stepped forward and pulled the wand out of my boot, figuring out what to do. Weiss and Yang were both surprised. Already knowing this, Ruby smiled and watched.

I pulled my right around myself and threw it forward, shooting a large volley of crystals at the hover jet. The huntress used her powers to blow the crystals up in midair; one blowing the right engine up, causing the hover jet to spin out of control and it fell right towards us.

The hover jet was right above us as I tackled Weiss and protected her from the explosion, searing my back. A piece of debris hit me in the back of my head. My vision went white and I felt cold.

"Weiss?" I looked around for her but only saw white.

"Weiss?!" I started to panic.

"WEISS?!" I fell to my knees and felt tears run down my cheeks. "I… I actually died? But Weiss and team RWBY…"

I would never get to see them again…

**DUN DUN DUN! Suspense! Guess what, I'm dating Weiss! Problem? Well, now Team RWBY, except Blake, knows in a hunter. **

**Weiss wanted kids, Blake got kidnapped and I died… That's all for chapter 3! Review about likes and dislikes, things I could do to improve. **

**DEATHTHEKIDD OUT! **


	4. Forgotten allies

Chapter 4: Forgotten allies

_**In my dream state:**_

I woke up in my bed, at my old house. I rubbed my head and sat up, remembering Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake and Ms. Goodwitch. I stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Walking down the short hallway I realized I was in a house, not BEACON. I didn't know how old I was, or what my name was.

Did I have amnesia? I walked into the living room to see the white haired heiress.

"Weiss? Is that you?" I squinted trying to make sure it was her.

She looked up and ran over, hugging me tight. "Kidd! You're awake!" She cried on my shoulder as she squeezed me.

"Kidd? Is that my name?"

She pulled away and looked at me funny. "You don't know your name?"

I shook my head. "No"

"Your name is Kidd" She took my hands "And you're my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? I'm dating you?" She nodded in response and pecked my lips.

I tried to remember but I couldn't grab hold of any old memories. They just swam farther into my head.

"I thought I liked Ruby…" I told myself out loud.

"You… You liked Ruby? Were you just trying to make her jealous!?" She back away and cried more.

"No! I don't use other people like that" I grabbed her hips and pulled her close to me.

She blushed. "Do you promise?" She still had tears in her eyes.

"I promise" I kissed her lips and pulled her closer. She hugged me tight and pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" I rubbed her back  
"I'm not much of a kisser"

I smiled. "Where is Ruby and Yang and Blake?"

"At BEACON, they expect me home in a couple of minutes."

"I'll come with you."

We intertwined out fingers and opened the door to see Ms. Goodwitch standing there.

"I see you've awoken Kidd." Ms. Goodwitch was a bit surprised.

I nodded. "How long was I out?"

"Three months. We had aura users trying to wake you up, you had severe burn injuries and your spinal cord was nearly severed. After you had been fully healed, we allowed Weiss to take you to her house."

"I thought I didn't know this place…"

"We should get back to BEACON; Ozpin would like to be informed about this." She turned and walked towards the massive school. Weiss followed and I walked next to her, holding her hand.

We arrived at BEACON shortly after walking, where Ozpin stood at the door, alone. He looked unsurprised to see me awake.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Kidd."

"Glad to be back, Professor Ozpin."

"I don't want to immediately throw you back into school, so you and Weiss may have the week off, no homework of course."

Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch walked in the school together, talking about new assignments and lectures for Mr. Oobleck and Mr. Porter.

Weiss squealed with joy and hugged me. "We have the week off!"

I hugged her back and nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we go on a date?"

"Sure, where to?"

"There's this restaurant down the street from my house."

"Alright. Lead the way." She took my hand and started walking back to town.

I noticed that a few of the regular people that walked around town weren't here anymore. 'Maybe I'm still in a coma…?' I looked down and thought about it. 'I did get hit in the back of the head, or what it felt like, when I got knocked out… I can't imagine how I woke up so soon, even with aura users.'

I thought back to when Ozpin was standing in the doorway to BEACON. Something seemed wrong about that picture… He didn't have his-

"We're here!"

I looked up to see the restaurant. "Expensive?"

"Very!"

'I hate fancy places!' I almost said that out loud, thank god I didn't.

We walked inside and sat down at a table. After ordering my food, I thought for a minute. 'Standing at the entrance to BEACON, Ozpin wasn't holding his coffee cup! He ALWAYS has his coffee mug with him… This place isn't what I think it is…

_** Back in reality: **_

"Throw him…" The bleeding figure took a deep breath, obviously in pain. "In a cage, just like the other one he tried rescuing."

A bleeding Roman Torchwick sat on a couch in the warehouse, his huntress protector healing him with her aura.

I felt my body slam into bars, most likely the cage he was talking about. Wait, if I can hear, that means I'm alive… But where was I? Who am I? Who was speaking? I had no memory of anything.

"Ah, so you're awake." Said a fully healed, yet blood stained Roman Torchwick.

"Who are you? And why am I in a cage?" I rubbed my head which oddly didn't hurt.

The white, and now red, suited figure with a cane seemed enlightened by my question. "Your name is… Kidd"

"Kidd…" I recalled my name, but only my name, no memories.

"And you are my second best hunter, trained to kill Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee".

'Weiss Schnee? I… Think I'm supposed to know her'

He opened the cage, and handed me a blue and red wand, with blood stains on it. "Follow me". He walked to a small desk in the back corner with a computer and a stack of papers, the top paper had a girl with silver eyes and black hair with red streaks on the end of every tip, a red stamp that reads 'terminate' over her face.

He took the first four pages off, standing in front of the fifth, and handed them to me. "These are out targets".

I spread out the sheets in my two hands, reading their names and their abilities. I looked over Weiss's page twice, looking over her features and her light blue eyes.

He snatched the papers and replaced them, straightening them out perfectly. "We are going to raid BEACON and kill Team RWBY and that awkward Team JNPR, once and for all."

I nodded, compelled to do whatever he said, not remembering my past. "When do we leave?"

"In three days, we need time to prepare, and for you to learn to use your powers once more."

"Don't worry about that, Mr.… Mr.… I forgot your name."

"Roman Torchwick."

"I still know about my powers Mr. Torchwick, so don't worry about that."

"Then we depart tomorrow, after the explosion, I doubt Team RWBY could recover."

'Explosion? What happened?'

Roman pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down.

"Is there anything I can do for the time being Mr. Torchwick?"

He handed me a jacket from behind a box near him. "Put this on, cover your face with the hoodie and pick me up some dust, pay or steal, I don't care."

I slid my arms through the sleeves, pulled up the hood and zipped up the jacket. I proceeded out the door, closing it behind me and walked down the street, looking down. I approached a dust shop that was still open and walked in, approaching the counter.

Since I had no back up, I decided to purchase it instead. "How much dust will…?" I threw 1,000 lien onto the table "This get me?"

"Ten full cartridges" He handed me a large black box with empty cartridges. I took the box to the large containers and filled each one with all sorts of colors, thanked the man and left, walking back to the warehouse.

I walked back to the warehouse, walked in and closed the door behind me. "I got ten full cartridges, all out of my pay."

"Good, good." He took the box and opened it. "Good job Kidd, best worker I've had in a while."

I walked over to a small area on the floor, lied down, and fell asleep.

_**The next morning:**_

"Kidd! Wake up! It's the big day; we're going to raid BEACON!"

I jumped up and brushed myself off. Roman walked off to a hidden door in the back of the warehouse and opened it, waiting for me. I walked through the door to see five hover jets about to take off.

"Get in the one all the way to the right, I'll accompany you."

I did as he requested, I stood in the right hover jet about to take off, with six grunts with weapons. Roman climbed in right next to me and closed the door, he then ordered the pilot to take off, along with the others. All five hover jets took off, almost at the same time and began flying towards BEACON.

"When we get there, your main objective is to kill Team RWBY and Team JNPR, understood? Your second objective is to capture Ozpin, alive, along with Weiss Schnee. Third and final, protect me and as many grunts as possible." He looked directly at me.

I nodded, ready to fight and protect. A small storm cloud formed above us, shooting blue crystals at us.

"Why can't Glenda use something else?"

A small spinning glyph surrounded me as I put two fingers above my nose and waved the arm with my wand towards the right, causing lightning to shoot across the sky, slamming into all the crystals, knocking them off course.

"Good work Kidd. Open the hatch as soon as we face the school"

A few seconds later the hatched opened, revealing myself to my former team, along with Ozpin, Glenda and Team JNPR, all shocked to see me working with Roman. The white haired heiress started crying, holding her face in her hands.

"Kill them Kidd, kill them all" Roman laughed evilly as I jumped from the hatched and landed on the ground, ready to kill them all.

**PLOT TWIST!**

**Yeah, that happened. I lost my memory, and am know working for Roman. I thought of that fairly quickly. Please leave reviews with likes, dislikes and things I could do to improve the series.**

**DEATHTHEKIDD OUT!**


	5. The almost unforgiving team

Chapter 5: The almost unforgiving team

I landed on the ground hard, but used my aura to soften the fall. I had my wand already in hand, ready to fight. Glenda seemed a bit uneasy and Weiss was still crying, sad to see me working for Roman.

"Why are you working for Roman?" Glenda asked me, standing in a defensive stance.

Being cocky, I answered her question, with a question. "Why do you work for Ozpin?"

She didn't answer; instead she swung her wand arm across her body towards the left. She created two large purple crystal snakes and swung her arm around the other way, the snakes flying through the air at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, my fists clenched. I twisted my hands around and a spinning glyph spun around me, a dark shade of gray. The giant crystal snakes slammed into the glyph, breaking instantly.

I raised my wand arm up and the crystals floated into the air. I swung my arm down and the crystals shot at the students of Team RWBY and Glenda. Glenda moved the crystals aside, forgetting about Team RWBY.

Crystals impaled Weiss in multiple places, her not noticing them. Ruby dodged and shot them. Yang dodged them all. Blake picked up Weiss and ran into the building with her. After all the crystals hit the ground, Yang and Ruby charged me, Ruby slamming the blade of _Crescent Rose _right next to me while Yang tried repeatedly punching me.

I always flared my aura when she shot at me, the bullets flying away. I had almost forgotten about the grunts in the hover jets behind me. They jumped down and fired at Ruby and Yang, Roman landing right behind me.

"Kidd?" He asked me after firing his can at Ruby, sending her flying back towards BEACON.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Good work, but I'll no longer need your help." He fired his cane at me, sending my now unconscious body into the halls of BEACON.

_**In my dream state:**_

I looked up to see Weiss sitting at the table, drinking her lemonade. I grabbed my drink and took a sip.

I began to eat my steak, savoring its flavor. "Mm." This is a good steak.

Weiss checked the time, staring at a clock on the wall.

"We need to go Kidd." She stood off and left lien. I walked up to her and held her held as we walked back to BEACON. Walking to Ozpin's office, I sat in a chair and noticed her didn't have a coffee mug at all.

Even Ms. Goodwitch didn't have her usual tablet. 'Ozpin doesn't have his mug, Ms. Goodwitch doesn't have her tablet, and… Weiss has a red mark running down the side of her face? How did I not notice this before?'

Ozpin talked to Weiss as I continued to think. 'Is this place real? Am I real?' Weiss walked out and I followed.

"Let's go back to your house." I took her hand.

She walked off into the town, walking up to her house. She unlocked it and opened it. I walked inside, trailed behind by Weiss.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go sleep." I pecked her lips and lied on the couch. I almost instantly fell asleep.

_**Back in reality:**_

I heard the sound of a _beep._ The same beep you here in a hospital.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I slowly opened my eyes and tried sitting up, a pair of hand pulled my front back down. "Don't move." It was a female nurse.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the BEACON infirmary."

"I guess saving Weiss after the explosion would put me in here…"

The nurse gave me a stupid look. "You saved Weiss about a week ago. You got put in here because you had a gaping hole in your chest. You worked for Roman Torchwick, and after hospitalizing Weiss, he betrayed you, and stupidly thought he could win."

"What?! I worked for Roman?!" I sat up and coughed blood, not caring for my safety. "I want to see Weiss."

She sat in a chair next to me. "Kidd, she doesn't want to see you."

I looked down at my chest; a small hole was still there, letting my exposed heart feel the cool air in the room. I threw my legs over the side and slid off the bed carefully. My legs almost didn't want to hold me up, but I used my aura to keep them steady.

I still had my regular clothes on, which was good. I pulled the saline need from my arm and walked out of the room.  
"Kidd!" The nurse ran up and grabbed my shoulder. "Don't push yourself."

"Don't worry about me. Where is Weiss?"

"Probably in her dorm. Along with the rest of Team RWBY."

I continued walking off, finding my way around the school. I always had my hand above the whole in my chest. I finally found the hallway and walked to the door, knocking.

Ruby answered the door, surprised. She unfolded _Crescent Rose _and got ready to attack.  
"Whoa! I know I was working for Roman but I have my memories back!" I held up my arms in defense.

She lowered her weapon. "Why did you come back?"

"I guess I thought my team would stay loyal, but I was wrong." I walked off down the hall, looking for Ozpin's office. When I got there, I knocked on the open door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Kidd. I see you remember us."

I nodded. "I'll leave soon; I just want to know… If I were to stay, would I still be in Team RWBY?"

He sat and sipped his coffee, pondering my question. "If you want, yes."

His answer threw me off. If I stayed on the team, Weiss would hate me, and they might not trust me… But I want to stay with Weiss and protect her. "I want to stay in Team RWBY."

"Take a seat."

I sat in a nearby chair and saw him pull out a tablet. A few minutes later, Team RWBY, except Weiss had entered Ozpin's office.

"I have some news for you." He pointed at me. "Kidd will be in Team RWBY again."

I heard footsteps walk towards me. I looked up to see Ruby. "We may not trust you but you're our teammate." She held her hand out.

"Even after what I did?" I took her hand.

She pulled me up and nodded. "But you have to earn our trust."

"How?"

"Go to the emerald forest and bring back the stinger of a death stalker."

"Ok. Ozpin, if I may, I will leave now."

He waved me towards to door. I walked out the door and to the back of the school, at the launch pads. I sat in the grass and thought of Weiss. Ruby followed me out here and sat next to me.

"Weiss is fine."

"How did you-"

"I could tell you missed her. She hasn't been the same since you left. She doesn't know you're back, and when she does…"

"She will hate me…"

"I'm sorry, Kidd" She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you really trying to hit on me right now?"

"Are you really complaining?"

I sighed, beat. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. "Why wait this long?"

"I didn't know who I liked, so I took a long time to think about it. I figured out that I like you."

"I always liked you" I bent down and kissed her head. "Do I still have to get the stinger of a death stalker?"

She shook her head. "I just wanted to get you alone so I could finally do this." She bent up and kissed my lips.

I quickly broke the kiss, looking into silver eyes. "Ruby, why are you suddenly kissing and liking me?"

"I felt lonely, so I looked for people who liked me like you do. Nobody else in this school likes me the same way. I read your journal and saw that you liked me. So I waited for you to return." She adjusted herself and sat on my lap.

I held her tight in my arms. She smiled and looked out into the forest. "I want to live out there with you, Ruby."

"But I wouldn't be able to become a huntress."

"We could still go to BEACON; we'll just live on the edge of the emerald forest. In a small house made out of wood."

"I would like that."

I slid my arms behind her back and under her legs and stood up, carrying her bride style. She giggled and kicked her legs and I slid down the cliff, using my aura to break the fall. I bent my arm down so she could stand.

"We need wood." She nodded and unfolded _Crescent Rose_, slicing down a few trees. I have multiple secrets, one of them being… My wand turned into a sword and split, creating dual swords. I used them to slice the trees into smaller pieces.

The sniper I always used was a cover for my real powers, being a hunter and all. My dual swords were my real weapons, the left sword called _Solis _and the right sword called _Luna_. _Solis _is colored a nice shade of red and orange, with a symbol of the sun on both sides near the end of the blade. _Luna _is colored multiple shades of black and grey, with the symbol of a crescent moon near the end of the blade. When needed, they can combine to make a long sword called _Eclipsis._ _Eclipsis_ is colored red and black, with the symbol of a solar eclipse near the end of the blade.

Ruby saw my two swords and ran over. "They look so cool! What are they called?"

I held up my right sword_. "Solis." _Then I held up my right sword. _"Luna."_

"What cool things can they do?"

"They can combine to make a long sword called _Eclipsis_."

"Cooooool! Can I see?"

I put the two swords together and they began to melt together, the blade growing. I held the sword up easily, as if it were part of my arm. The symbol of the sun of _Solis _filled the black circle on the symbol of _Luna_, making the moon barely poking out behind the sun, making it look like an eclipse.

"What can this sword do?"

I shrugged. "I've never used _Eclipsis' _ability in a battle yet."

"Want to test it in a fight right now?" She twirled _Crescent Rose _and slid the blade into the ground.

I shook my head. "I want to finish our house."

_**Two weeks later:**_

I cut the wood of the door so it had a rose on the front. I pulled hinges and screws from the bag near me, using my aura to position the door perfectly and screw the hinges on the doorway, making the door hold itself up.

I opened and closed it multiple times, making sure it was sturdy. I walked into the newly built house, seeing Ruby adjusting the couch.

"It's finally built." She ran over and hugged me. I twirled around with her and set her down. We kissed and broke apart.

"We need furniture and cable and water and a fridge-" She put a finger over my mouth.

"We'll get those things tomorrow, let's just get in bed, it's starting to get dark out." I walked to the bedroom and got in the bed. I was out like a light.

**That was chapter 5! I'm not much of a detailed writer, that's why I avoid fights most of the time. I'll add some later though.**

**Please review! I've only gotten two reviews, both from the same person! Please review with likes, dislikes and things I could do to improve the series.**

**DEATHTHEKIDD OUT!**


	6. Sorry, again

Deaththekidd here, again. Im confused, so I definitely wont be writing for a few days. Im not sure if im going to continue my series or start a new one.

Again, sorry! I will update you once I come up with a decision.

For the most part, writing a story, first or third person, is difficult. The worst part is, im 14 years of age, which makes this harder, considering I have other things I could do, my brain not focusing all the time on one thing.

**DEATHTHEKIDD OUT!**


End file.
